Kind of love
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Because sometimes, friendship was before love. No matter what kind of love. A series of complicated love triangles containing the fire mage Natsu Dragneel, the ice mage Gray Fullbuster and female mages of the Fairy Tail guild. Review minna! .


**Disclaimer- Not mine!**

* * *

Under the cherry blossom tree, those three teenagers sat peacefully.

Their relation was very complicated, yet, it was the sweet one.

Gray smiled. He loved her but his best friend also loved her. And she… she was still not ready to give a chance to either of them. She needed time. And they did not have any problem with that. They would give her time.

And it wasn't a simple infatuation, a crush or just affection for a friend misunderstood as love. It was actually love, the love of true love…

It was the love which couldn't be described. It was the love which was not easy to understand. It was the love which was sweet as a rose… it was calm as a beautiful dream, from which no one ever wanted to wake up.

Gray smiled at the blonde and the rosette sitting near him. He loved them both. One as a friend, and the other more than a friend. Yes, Gray loved Lucy. More than he could ever imagine himself. He loved her so much.

***********************Love***************************************************************

Natsu turned his head towards his two best friends. Oh how sweet she looked. But… was it easy to let go either of them? Gray was really important to him and at the same time, he loved the cute blonde sitting beside him. He could never imagine that this girl could actually make someone as oblivious as him to fall for someone. A small smile appeared on his face. Oh how he loved these two…

* * *

It was snowing that time. Lucy giggled as Gray ran after her in the snow. The pure, white, cool snow… it was beautiful, mesmerizing, breathtaking…

She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She loved her friends. But what kind of love? She often asked herself that. What kind of love?

Shaking her head, Lucy dismissed all the thoughts in her mind.

"Lucy, wait up!' She laughed when the ice mage tripped. She reached to him, still giggling.

Gray looked at her. She was so… so lovely. Full of love. And he couldn't help but love her even more and more. Everywhere, anywhere and wherever he looked… there was love. Oh how he loved this love.

But love came with pain.

Lucy ran again. Gray stood up with a pout. He was about to run again… but stopped. He saw how Lucy turned her head in the front when Natsu caught her in his arms. And without waiting a second, she broke into fits of laughter.

Gray smiled sadly. Yeah, love and pain always come together. But it just pained a little more this time.

*****************************************Love*********************************************

Natsu looked at the blonde who was giggling, captured in his strong arms. He also saw that smile on Gray's lips as he stood up brushed the snow away from his dark hairs.

Natsu smiled. He was happy, although it ached. He was happy that he could feel what was love, he was happy that Gray could feel what was love. Love was something which only Lucy introduced them to…

He shook his head when the blonde raised a golden brow with a smile, breaking his thoughts but still lingering there as always. He loved her. It didn't matter how much it pained to know that Gray was the reason there was the smile on her lips. It was after all love, and love comes with pain…

* * *

Golden flames illuminated their faces. All the three sat together near the fire, looking at each other. The blonde wrapped her arms around her frame to prevent herself from catching a cold because of the cold winds.

Gray sat near her and slowly wrapped his jacket around her. Natsu held her hand, giving her the warmth from his body. They all smiled. It wasn't fake. They were truly happy. They were happy because their friends were happy.

A shooting star crossed the dark sky. The three looked up and wished at the same time...

_Never let their love fade. _

* * *

Lucy's right hand was in Natsu's hand. And her left hand was in Gray's hand. They all lay beside each other on the flowers. They were so bright… almost like sunshine.

Neither could choose one. Because if they hold one's hand forever, they had to let go of the other's.

What was love? What kind of love? It didn't matter. Because love was always complicated. No matter what kind of love...

And sometimes, friendship came before the matter of heart. Even if the matters were about love. The true love.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really fond of love triangles. But this idea was just not getting outta my head. Still, hope ya liked it! :D **

**Review! ^.^ **


End file.
